


Little Things #88

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [88]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Aquariums, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Fun facts while having a date at the aquarium.





	Little Things #88

"Oh my God, look at that!" you run to the display of clownfish. "It's Nemo!"

"The only fish you know is Nemo," Bambam comments, leisurely following you.

After loads of cancelled dates, he finally have the time to take you somewhere. As you wish, you're on the biggest aquarium, strolling with your casually dressed but still undoubtedly gorgeous boyfriend.

You huff. "I also know Dory. What about you?"

He smirks. "I know Gary's here somewhere."

"Gary? From where?"

He dramatically gasps. "You don't know Gary? Even someone who lives under the rock knows him!"

"Well, I'm sorry! Why don't you take me to this Gary guy so I can meet him?"

Bambam grabs your hand with a grin. You let him lead you to his friend, Gary, finding enjoyment that you're holding hands while walking again after days of not even seeing each other.

"So the someone you said is living under rock is Patrick," you realise, now staring at Gary or plenty of Garys. Jellyfishes.

"Can't believe you don't know Gary," he teases.

You roll your eyes and watch them swim. Their container has changing lights so it's fascinating. You stick your face to the glass, eyes following a specific jellyfish. "Bam-ah! Look at that one. One of it's dangling thingy is shorter than the others."

You hear Bambam laugh aloud. "Baby, you should go to school. Those dangly thingies are called tentacles and one of them is shorter because it's Gary's dick."

"God damn it, Bambam. You didn't have to tell that!"

"I was just trying to teach you!"

Little do you know, Gary is a snail. You're both dumbasses.


End file.
